


The Prince clothed in Blood Vines

by RavenFire2908



Series: The Reign of Fire and Blood [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Vines, Corruption, Demon!Badboyhalo, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No beta we die like illiterates, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Eggpire, bad is sapnap's father, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: With Karl forgetting, Quackity corrupted by his hunt for power, George absent, and Dream imprisoned; Sapnap has never felt so cold and alone. So vulnerable to new influences. And longing is dangerous in a world where manipulation and control is the norm.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: The Reign of Fire and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177784
Comments: 21
Kudos: 377





	The Prince clothed in Blood Vines

It was rare for Sapnap to be this quiet, Punz thought. The pyromaniac leaned on the chair, absentmindedly playing with he lighter in his hand. He’d been quiet for a while, the normally bubbly and chaotic side of him seemingly absent in the moment.

Punz stared at Sapnap, unable to ponder on the moment of weakness.

Sapnap was not a weak person, far from it. But the sad eyes and the dried tear stains on his cheeks told him Sapnap wasn’t in his right mind. What Sapnap was even doing at his house was still unknown to him, the man had shown up that morning without a word, and had yet to speak.

The lighter flicked shut.

And open, the small flame peeking out.

Punz’s mind pondered back to their brawls, Sapnap was strong; physically and mentally. He wasn’t broken by a punch to the gut or a broken nose, nor did he snap under the pressure of torture, no matter how long it went on; holding secrets and will until that was all that was left of him.

So what had snuffed his fire?

Punz stirred his coffee, the spoon clinking against the mug. Sapnap sighed lowly, lowering the lighter as he leaned forward on his knees. “Am I doing something wrong?” He asked suddenly.

Punz blinked, taken aback by the question, “What do you mean?”

Sapnap turned to him, his dark hair shielding his face from the lights of the room. “Why does everyone leave?” He whispered. Punz could practically see the cracks in the man’s heart, his soul weeping behind those dark eyes.

Punz said nothing, frozen to his spot. 

“Everyone’s gone…” Sapnap whispered, looking away from him, “Karl’s starting to forget things; he forgot my name yesterday… Quackity is never home anymore, he’s only talking about power and how to get it… George is just gone.” Sapnap sniffed, taking a deep breath as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “And Dream’s in prison.”

Punz stared at him, Sapnap didn’t get vulnerable. 

“Is it me?” He asked seemingly himself, his voice barely above a whisper, “It’s cold, I don’t-” As if snapping from his senses Sapnap stood, the chair screeching against the hardwood. “I should go,” He said, leaving without giving Punz a word. 

The blond stared after him as he slammed the door as he fled his home. Punz leaned back in his own chair, taking in Sapnap’s little breakdown. He knew a bit about Sapnap’s home life, the man was engaged to both Quackity and Karl, the three lived together and were probably taking the longest time anyone ever has in planning their wedding. He knew about Dream’s situation; and how it had taken a toll on Sapnap’s shoulders. But George, that was new.

He picked his trident up from the table where he’d left it, twirling it in his hand for a moment. Lighting sparkled at the tips and he smiled.

He was never one to take sides until money got involved, until not too long ago. His smile curved at his most recent dealings, an agreement with Bad’s Eggpire to tip them information on potential candidates for the Egg. 

He stood from his chair, trident in hand as he slipped from his home. 

He liked the idea of the Eggpire, perhaps not the vines that grew in every corner of the SMP, but the control. And he didn’t mind playing a pawn, at least for now.

Bad and Ant were talking in their base when Punz came in. The blond not even bothering to knock as he barged in with a smile on his face. “Gentlemen!” He announced, the two turned with tilted heads, Ant’s red eyes piercing into him with irritation. “I have found you a new member for your quest of domination.”

Bad raised an eyebrow, “We’re listening.”

Punz held his tongue, rubbing his fingers together for a second awaiting their signal, Bad frowned before nodding. He wasn’t relaying this information without a payback after all, “Sapnap,”

Both Bad and Ant raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. 

“Didn’t Sapnap try to blow up the Egg once?” Ant asked. Bad nodded scepticism shining in his eyes. 

Punz rolled his eyes, “And? You can just force him to love it, right? As you said, Bad, you need people to join you. Willingly or not is a different question.”

Bad sighed, “But why would we get Sapnap? He’s hurt the Egg before, he’s been against it and Sapnap doesn’t break easily.”

Punz snapped his fingers, both jumping in surprise, “ _That_ ’s where you’re wrong. Sapnap is breaking, he came to my house this morning and spilt his heart out. Accidentally. He’s cold and alone, his fire is dying. Karl has started to forget him, Quackity is rarely home anymore, George isn’t home as often either, and Dream’s in prison! Can’t you see, this is a perfect opportunity!” Punz threw his hands out, “That man is among the best fighters on this SMP if you’re making wars; might as well get the pawns to play.”

Bad tipped his head again, stewing over the words. 

He was right, Sapnap could be a dangerous opponent or a valuable ally. 

“Okay,” Bad said turning to the closest ender chest, “I presume you want something in return for this information.”

“You know I do,” Punz replied.

A bag of gold and diamonds skittered across the obsidian table.

“Pleasure doing business with you,”

\---------------------------

The bed was cold, Sapnap thought. Karl was gone for the night, Quackity hadn’t been home for the past few days. He’d sat alone at the dinner table, eating his the last piece of edible food from the fridge. It too was cold. His hands were shaking.

Sapnap wiped away another set of tears, burying his face in his pillow. He was surrounded by softness, Karl’s endless demand for more pillows, and Quackity’s ability to somehow freeze under six layers of blankets; all felt cold.

The pale light from the moon peeked in the window, shining across the empty bed. Sapnap always slept closest to the door, his sword resting against the nightstand should he need it in the night. Karl slept in the middle, and Quackity and his freezing toes had been banished to the opposite side of Sapnap, the living furnace.

Sapnap rolled over and away from the sight, he hated the empty space. Their bed was big, enough for them and their growing supply of soft comforter and pillows. He sighed loudly, grabbing a pillow and holding it against his chest.

He closed his eyes, imagining his fiances holding him, hugging him close as he tried to sleep. Sleep was good, dreams were good. Because things didn’t hurt in dreams, his heart didn’t hurt in dreams.

His cheeks stained wet as he forced his eyes open again, Sapnap bit his lip; biting back the sob threatening to escape his throat. And he stared with blurry eyes at the door to the bedroom, hoping someone would walk through and hold him.

When that didn’t happen, he glanced up at the ceiling.

Sapnap smiled softly, the three of them had painted the ceiling of their bedroom when they’d moved in, filled it with constellations from books and some they’d made up. _Our private night sky_. As Karl had called it.

If he searched hard enough he could spot the made-up constellations, inside jokes himself and Quackity had managed to hide from Karl until they pointed it out to him.

His eyes blurred again and Sapnap turned again, burying his face in a different pillow. He just wanted to sleep.

He sighed after another forty minutes of tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. He sat up with a frown, maybe he should go for a walk. Get some fresh air. He nodded to himself, pulling on his pyjama pants and shrugging on a sweater. It wasn’t freezing in the night, but he didn’t need to get colder than he already was.

Sapnap stepped outside to the chilly night, sighing a breath of relief as the cool air entered his lungs. He started down the lit path of the SMP, not caring who would see him walking around in pyjama pants.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking or for how long when the hair at the back of his neck stood. The eerie feeling of being watched trickled down his spine. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, the sudden horror of having left his sword dawning on him.

“Shit,” Sapnap whispered.

Deciding he’d walked for long enough, Sapnap turned slowly, eyes open to his surroundings.

He jumped as shadows formed in his side vision, swearing he could see shapes and figures lurking in the corner of his eyes. His pace quickened on the wooden path, the echo of multiple footsteps following him.

Sapnap hunched his shoulders, listening as the steps behind him closed in. Glancing over his shoulder he almost jumped as a hand reached for him. The scream built in his throat, coming short as the hand- no, paw… covered his mouth.

Sapnap threw his hands out, locking his arm around Ant’s arm. The cat went down, cradling his arm for a moment, Sapnap stepped back; about to apologize when another set of arms came around him, he felt a sharp prick in his neck. He threw his elbow back, knocking his assailant in the gut.

The person stumbled back.

“Bad?”

The white hooded demon growled, holding his stomach. He rose slowly, smiling, “Don’t worry, Sap,”

Sapnap’s hand travelled to his neck where he’d felt the prick. Ant had gotten to his feet, his red eyes glaring into Sapnap’s neck. His brain fuzzed as he stumbled away from the two. Bad’s change in clothes was throwing him off, it felt wrong. Ant’s eyes were also red, bloody red.

Sapnap wasn’t sure when he ended up on the ground, his torso suddenly resting in Bad’s arms. He felt a hand in his hair, gently raking through knots. It was almost comforting. Bad’s warm embrace, he wanted to latch on as he heard Bad’s soft shushing.

His eyes grew heavy as he tried to struggle, tried to rise to his feet. But the consistent warm hands in his hair on his back weighed him down. “Da…?” He started, his eyes falling closed.

“It’s okay, Sapnap, go to sleep.” He heard before the world turned dark.

\----------------------

His head was pounding, his body feeling tons heavier than usual, and the awkward stretch in his shoulders was becoming agonizing. Sapnap groaned unintentionally, attempting to open his heavy eyes. Voices were mumbling around him, sounding as if they were far away or if he was underwater; unable to make out what they were saying.

Sapnap heard the strange vocal of his name, mumbling something he couldn’t even decipher. 

“Sapnap?” The voice was familiar but strange. A formerly comforting and kind voice sounded angry and demanding.

Sapnap’s head bobbed against the back wall, slamming too hard into the stone. His eyes peered open, the primary colour of his surroundings red with tones of enchanted netherite purple. His eyes slipped closed another two times before managing to stay open long enough to focus.

A lot of red eyes were staring at him.

Shifting, Sapnap looked up to his tied wrists; anchored together above his head with the red vines he’s seen all across the SMP, he hadn’t wanted to touch it. Another second passed before he realized the connection of the vines and the egg he’d once tried to blow up. Sapnap jerked his wrists, but he wasn’t moving.

“You’re not going anywhere, Sapnap,” Punz said, his voice cutting through his distressing thoughts of the vines. His head snapped a nerve in his neck aching and he winced. 

“What the hell!” Sapnap shouted, his senses coming back like a flood. He could feel the vines on his arms and on his legs and even around his waist. Even the pulsing root he was leaned against. “LET ME GO!” 

“As we said, Sapnap,” Ant appeared in his line of sight, the cat’s eyes blood red and Sapnap froze. “You’re not going anywhere,” 

Sapnap swallowed a curse, finally deciding to take in his surroundings. He could see the Egg in the distance, hiding behind its vines and corrupting roots. He felt dirty even being near the thing, his shirt had ridden up just enough for the red root to connect to the skin on his back.

“What is this?” Sapnap asked, his voice unintentionally laced with worry, his arms shaking; not only from the strain but the anxiety climbing his spine. “Why am I here?” His memories jogged as he pathetically tried to control his breathing.

Ant had attacked him, then Bad had finished the job in taking him out. Sapnap’s shuddering breath echoed in his own ears.

Punz turned to Ant with a frown, his eyes were red too. Sapnap was sure they hadn’t been that morning. As Sapnap stared out to the jungle of vines and roots, he spotted people. All red-eyed as they wandered the ground, Ponk stood in the distance, staring between the Egg and the exit of the cavern. 

The Bad rounded a corner, the shadow surrounding his face brightening as he spotted Sapnap awake. “Good morning, Sapnap!” He cheered, clapping his hands together.

“Bad!” Sapnap cried, unintentionally light. He tugged forward, halting as his brain caught up to his emotions. Bad had drugged him.

“Hey, it’s okay, nothing’s gonna hurt you,” Bad said with a bright smile, his hands carefully caressing his cheeks. Sapnap almost wanted to believe it, lean into the warm touch of his father. _His father wouldn’t lie to him._

“What’s happening?” Sapnap asked low, almost afraid as Bad reached up to the vines binding his hands. His shoulders cracked as his hands finally fell to his lap. The adrenaline that formerly inhabited him gone at the sound of an empty promise.

“We’re gonna help you,” Bad said, “We heard you were feeling down so we thought we should help you out. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

It took a second for Sapnap to realize what tone Bad was using, a familiar, childish tone.

“It’s the Egg, it’s bad, I know that,” Sapnap said, frowning.

Bad’s smile dropped, “Who told you that?” 

_Karl_. Karl had told him. Karl had said he didn’t like them, that Quackity had gotten too close and to be cautious around him, that they were evil and wanted to control. Karl had told him that… Before he forgot…

Sapnap held his tongue.

“Sapnap, the Egg isn’t bad, it just wants to help,” Bad said, kneeling down in front of him. “What do you want, right now?” He asked, not bothering to wait for an answer, “Whatever it is, the Egg can give it to you.”

“For what?” Sapnap snapped, “For the price of _my unwavering loyalty? My sword? My whole heart?_ ” Sapnap spat the words as if they were poison on his tongue. “See how far that got me the last time,” He whispered.

The people around him stood back, his last words couldn’t have been aimed at anyone but himself. 

“Sapnap,” Bad’s hand held his chin, lifting it with disturbing gentleness. “You won’t be alone here,”

Unwilling tears formed in his eyes, Sapnap’s lip trembled. He didn’t want to be alone. Yet all he’d ever done to make himself happy had only led to loneliness. Dream was gone, George was gone, Karl was gone, and Quackity was gone… His heart ached for the loss.

He didn’t feel his tears until Bad wiped them away.

He couldn’t be fooled again.

The Egg was bad.

The pulsing root on his back suddenly felt less hostile… Its warmth like a warm hand on his back. Comforting.

“I…” Sapnap started.

“You won’t be alone, _I_ promise you,” Bad said.

His father wouldn’t lie to him.

A new voice filled his head, gargled and hard to understand. Sapnap flinched at the sudden intrusion, his breath catching as he searched for the disembodied voice.

“The Egg is kind, Sapnap, it won’t hurt you.” He wanted so badly to believe those words.

\-----------------------------

Sam could barely hold his smile as Tommy rambled on behind him, the boy seemingly unable to think before the words had left his mouth. As weird and randoms his thoughts became as they walked the length to the construction site of the hotel, Sam couldn’t help but find humour in the randomness.

The steps creaked as he walked, silently he made a mental note of fixing the stairs up the path, the random holes were annoying to pass around.

Just as he stepped up to the final step, his eyes caught on a familiar sight, the red and pulsing root stretched across the path. With a huff, he pulled out a hoe, ready to clear the path.

Tommy stopped behind him, glancing to him in question before his eyes landed on the vine. He frowned, “Not that shit again,” He mumbled.

Sam stalked forward, digging into the material; the vines pulsed a glowing red upon the aggressive touch; as if hissing in pain as he cut through.

He’d barely cleared the path before a trident struck down next to him, missing him by the hairs. Sam jumped back, Tommy screaming and grabbing him by the arm. 

Ant stood on the hill, his retrieved trident in his raised hand. His eyes were narrow, pupil split as if he was hunting. Even on distance, he could feel the rage as fangs were barred at them.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Tommy yelled, Sam turned, seeing Punz blocking the path back down the hill.

Punz stood on the path, glaring at Sam, yet unmoving. His own trident was out, knuckles white on his hold.

The night had barely begun, Sam pulled Tommy behind him, despite the boy’s offending scoff, pulling out his own trident and sword. He wasn’t a man made for fighting, but he would damn well try.

Neither of the possessed moved an inch as Sam glanced between them.

The new arrival of footsteps snapping his attention. Bad stood on the path, one hand behind him and one on an axe. Bad tilted his head, his white eyes piercing into Sam as he shifted to block Tommy from the demon’s view.

If Tommy was frightened by the situation, he was staying blessedly quiet about it. Yet, the silence was horrific to hear; the boy so often shouting his feelings suddenly strung into silence.

“Hello, Sam,” Bad finally said, stepping closer. A person appeared behind him, hidden in the shadows and behind the man’s own body, hunched and hiding. “Good evening,” The demon smiled.

“Bad,” Sam nodded his greeting, “Ant, Punz,” He added.

“Out for a stroll?” Bad asked.

“You could say that,” Sam replied, his tone stern as he stared down the demon. 

“So are we,” Sam blinked at the joyous tone Bad was replying with. Sam glanced between the three, none seemingly in the mood for an evening stroll. They seemed rather guarding.

“Doesn’t look like it!” Tommy snapped, peering around Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh, hello, Tommy,” Bad smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. “I didn’t see you there.”

Tommy, picking up on the strange behaviour gripped Sam’s arm harder, his face scrunching up in both confusion and terror, “What the fuck,” He whispered.

There was a low murmur behind Bad, the demon turned his head before nodding. “Oh well, it was nice seeing you again, we should get going.” 

Bad turned away.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

Sapnap was gripping onto Bad’s sleeve as if his life depended on it, the red vines cascading down his back, tearing through his pyjamas in various places; crowing around his head like a flower crown with corrupting flowers. Streaks of dried blood trailed down his face; down his back, soaking into his clothes.

Sapnap’s gripping hand was white in Bad’s black sleeve, his other hand holding what could only be a wound on his side. 

Sapnap had been missing for three days. He realized.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tommy shouted. Sam pulling Tommy further behind him in shock. The boy yelped at the sudden pull, Punz had moved ahead of them, no longer a threat from the back.

“Huh?” Bad turned slightly, “What?”

Bad wasn’t even correcting Tommy’s language.

“What have you done?” Sam demanded. “What have you done to him!?” 

Sapnap turned slightly, his obsidian eyes were hollow and sad, dried tear streaks mixed with blood.

“Nothing that would hurt him,” Bad defended, as if Sapnap wasn’t covered in blood.

“You allowed him to be corrupted by that thing?!” 

“He’s not corrupted,” Bad tilted his head, his hand shifting to grasp Sapnap’s shaking one. “He’s saved. Poor Sapnap was all alone, Dream’s gone, George’s gone, Karl and Quackity are disappearing… We took him in his time of need, Sam.” 

Sam wasn’t sure if it was the blood vines in the corner of his eyes or if he was seeing red with rage, “He’s your son.” He whispered. 

“Yes, and?” 

“ _He’s your son_ ,” Sam repeated.

Tommy blinked, peeking out from behind Sam, the boy glanced at Sam’s horrorstruck face and then the broken Sapnap across from him, to the indifferent Bad standing just out of the light’s range. His glowing eyes fixated on Sam.

“We established that,” Bad said, a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

“You let your son get hurt by that thing…” Sam whispered, his breath ragged before he swallowed hard and shouted, “HE’S YOUR SON! And the moment he needed you to be a father you decided to be a dictator?!” His own tone of disbelief was straining in his ears, he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe his senses, he wasn’t seeing this, he wasn’t hearing this… It wasn’t possible.

Bad was one of the most caring fathers he knew of. He’d raised Sapnap with such gentleness and care, the boy had never had a moment of horror or fear despite the demon’s heritage.

“It was for the best,” Bad said, “Now, he won’t be alone ever aga-”

“STOP!” Sam shouted, “ _Your son_ , Bad. The little boy you found by the lava lake in the nether; literally playing in fire. The little boy who was never afraid of your disturbing lullabies. The little boy who wears his heart on his sleeve and his passion in his sword. Your little boy who is crying for his father. The father who swore to never let him get hurt.” Sam felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

He’d babysat that boy. He’d watched that boy run headfirst into fire to freak out people for a moment of laughter. He’d seen that boy come crying down the stairs because he had a nightmare, that boy who fell peacefully into sleep with his father singing gruesome demonic lullabies. There wasn’t an ounce of his left in the shell before him, crowned by blood vines.

Bad shifted on his feet, frowning. He held Sapnap’s hand tighter, before he said, “Let’s go home, Sapnap.” 

Sapnap nodded limply, sniffing softly as he followed the demon on his heels.

Ant and Punz remained for another minute, staring down the creeper before fleeing into the shadows.

Sam let out a shuddering breath, his knees going weak as he leaned against a lamppost. 

“Sam?” Tommy asked softly, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. “Bad’s really Sapnap’s dad?” He asked softly, way too softly for a person like Tommy.

Sam nodded, “He found him in the nether, a baby playing in lava surrounded by confused piglins. They led him straight to Sapnap, too confused to know what to do about him.” 

Tommy looked after where the four had gone, his arms locking around himself. “Do you think that’s going to happen to me? Or Tubbo?” He asked softly.

“Not if I can help it,” Sam said, following Tommy’s gaze, “I just wish I could’ve helped Sapnap too.” He was the one keeping his former best friend locked away, partially he wanted to ban both him and George from visiting; to spare them the heartbreak of seeing the madman again.

“Do you think we can save him?” Tommy asked suddenly, meeting Sam’s eyes.

Sam’s lip twitched, this damned child… He thought. “Maybe… Maybe we can try.”

\-------------------------

_“Wolves asleep amidst the trees_

_Bats all a swaying in the breeze_

_But one soul lies anxious wide awake”_

Bad sang softly, leaning back in the armchair, Sapnap was already asleep as he glanced over. He looked at the growing vines on his head, curving and cutting skin as it curled around his head like a crown of thorns rather than flowers. Much as he tried to wipe away the tears and blood, it was replaced soon after he was cleaned.

_“Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_For your dolly Polly sleep has flown_

_Don't dare let her tremble alone”_

Bad blinked, all of a sudden seeing Sapnap much younger in the bed. The boy clinging to his panda plushie with a frown, tossing over and crying out. His arms flailing, small embers falling from his fingertips; not enough start a fire. The boy gasped awake, rolling from his bed hastily and running from the room; not seeing Bad’s figure in the armchair.

_“For the witcher, heartless, cold_

_Paid in coin of gold_

_He comes he'll go leave naught behind_

_But heartache and woe_

_Deep, deep woe”_

The little boy toddled into the hallway, climbing down the stairs and walking into the living room. Not even moving, Bad could see it all. Bad turned from where he was sitting on the couch, Sam, Ant, and Skeppy all turning to the sniffling boy on the bottom of the stairs.

_“Birds are silent for the night_

_Cows turned in as daylight dies_

_But one soul lies anxious wide awake”_

Bad took the boy into his arms, holding him close as he rocked back and forth, shushing his cries. Sapnap sobbed his heart out, crying about being abandoned, his biggest fear of being all alone. Bad climbed the stairs with the child in his arms, listening to his horrors reimagined in his dreams.

_“Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes_

_Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries”_

Bad sat the boy down on his bed, tucking him into his bed with his plushie. Promising with all his heart he’d never abandon him, he would never be alone. At the moment, it had soothed the boy’s worries.

_“As the witcher, brave and bold_

_Paid in coin of gold_

_He'll chop and slice you_

_Cut and dice you_

_Eat you up whole_

_Eat you whole”_

Bad listened as his own self began his lullaby, as he finished his own. The young boy in the bed now the adult crowned in blood and vines. Despite Sam’s words, he couldn’t find it in him to regret it, he could keep his promise to his son. 

All he had to do, was keep his son close. The Egg could protect his son when he could not. It was their deal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to: https://youtu.be/ohNpf4VnlP8
> 
> Also, it's a headcanon of mine that Demon!Bad doesn't really know any sweet lullabies so all the ones he knows are like creepy and disturbing but somehow they're calming to Sapnap.


End file.
